


Homeland

by esttian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esttian/pseuds/esttian
Summary: Legends tale about a world where all races fought a dark lord, the world was decaying in the mist of wars and the earth reeked of fear but A man stood up one day and ended that nightmare with his sword, he halted all wars starting a time of peace.But this hero was betrayed by his own kind, wiped from history and lineage broken.Today, the shadow of those dark times lurks again threatening the peace he created. All races except men start to look for the lost power once more, small as it is, there is hope. Sabo is an elf travelling the world looking for the sword and the heir. A quest he won't do alone.





	Homeland

Dark trunks, green leafs, snowflake like lights falling from up above; it was a beauty that took breathes away. Sabo lived in that paradise, hectares that stretched far and wide made from trees and rivers. An old forest were his race lived in peace and harmony, in the center of the forest, a clear lake was the passage to the hidden city: Seriam. He was patrolling like usual along his childhood friend, Koala. His golden locks pulled up in a small ponytail, his green uniform made from Gaia’s naturem bow and arrow on his back, eyepatch placed right on his left eye from a past he forgot long ago and didn’t miss it. 

Elves lived alongside nature, taking just what they need from mother Gaia, they cherished their culture so the rules were absolute. Sabo grew as a rebel elf boy, trying to break away from his shelter/home. After an incident, his master took him under his wing, he doesn’t remembers what happened that day, it was all blurry and when his mind was just inches away from getting a hold on them, his brain gave him mental breakdowns; he gave up trying to remember. 

After a long time in silence, he looked around the lively streets where elves were trading and walking around them, all was nature, the houses were trees, bridges made from ancients branches connecting to other trees and hand made bridges using rocks. Even the lights illuminating the streets was Gaia’s doing, inside the oldest tree, the energy that kept the forest alive rested, elves vowed to protect The Light. 

“Sabo” Koala called.

His eye looked over to his partner, dark purple eyes frowning at him. He gulped down. 

“You weren’t paying attention...were you?” She asks, smiling deadly. Koala had a very kind and sweet self if you didn’t piss her off. Koala reach back for her sword making a steel noise when her hand connected with the hilt and the sliding out of it’s scabbard. 

“W-Wait! Koala! I was! I totally was” He exclaimed stepping back away from the danger. Elfs had very keen instinct and reflex but against someone like Koala, it was better to be careful than sorry. 

“Oh yeah? What was I saying?” She asks extending her sword over, the point poked his chest and Sabo jolted. His mind rushed over possibilities about that day. Maybe something happened and Koala was telling him about it but he had no idea what could it be. 

“You...were...Ahm-” He hummed trying to find a way out of this mess, he felt the pressure on his chest disappear and he braced himself for anything, but nothing came. He heard Koala sighing and he opened his eye to scan the situation, Koala looked...sad. This set Sabo in alert, "I'm sorry, Koala, I was distracted. " he apologized, something must be really wrong for his best friend to have that look on her eyes. 

"It's alright, Sabo" She said and Sabo knew there was something Koala wasn't telling him, "I was just telling you that Dragon wanted to talk to you...in private" she told him turning back to their path, continuing their patrol as usual. Sabo caught up to her and scanned her features, many years ago, he came back with no memories after an escape attempt with half his body burnt, Koala looked so distressed and sad; the following days, Koala was always by his side keeping an eye on him, when she noticed he had no desire to try another time, Koala left him be but that look from the day he came back, it was the same as today. Pure worry and sadness. 

"Koala- I-" He was cut off by a finger shushing him.

"It's okay, idiot. Just go. I will finish up the rounds, Master Dragon is waiting for you." She told him, pushing him to go. Sabo blinked, worried, This felt wrong, his gut told him to turn, hug the girl and not let her go until she told him what was wrong. But instead he took a step forward and walked away. 

Koala watched him go. He watched her best friend walk away and get lost through the crowd. 

/Be careful...Sabo/ She thought making a small pray to Gaia to keep him safe, a tear falling down her cheek.


End file.
